1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to framing studs and, more particularly, to an improved wood framing stud especially for use in the construction of residential structures.
2. Summary of Related Art
Framing studs are well known devices employed in the construction industry to form a frame for the structure being built. Sheeting material is then secured to the frame to form both the exterior and interior walls of the structure. To form the interior walls, it is conventional to secure drywall or the like to the framing studs with nails, screws or the like.
It is customary, especially in residential construction, to utilize wooden framing studs, typically 2.times.4s or 2.times.6s of a selected length. There is generally a framing crew which cuts and joins a plurality of the elongate, wooden framing studs to construct the frame of the house. Sometimes, the framing studs have been pre-cut to the selected length prior to delivery to the construction site, to reduce the on-site time and labor required to construct the frame.
Once the entire structure has been framed, it is conventional for an electrician to drill holes in many of the framing studs through which the electrical wiring needed to service the structure is fed. Similar holes may also have to be formed at this stage of construction to accommodate other service lines, such as plumbing, cable, telephone lines, and the like.
Typically, once the rough service lines have all been installed, a drywalling crew will attach metal safety plates to the framing studs which carry the electrical wiring, and perhaps those carrying the other service lines. These safety plates are aligned transversely with the holes receiving the service lines, and are of sufficient structural strength to prevent penetration of the services lines by the fasteners used to attach the sheeting to the frame.
The drywallers generally use hammers or the like to force one or more projections extending from the safety plates into the studs. This commonly leaves the safety plate extending outwardly beyond the surface of the framing stud. However, it is desirable to have the safety plate flush with the framing stud to provide a smooth surface for securing the drywall. One solution to this problem has been to form a notch in the framing stud in which the safety plate is received, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,681. However, forming such notches adds an additional labor intensive step to the on-site construction process.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved wood framing stud which is easy to use and which eliminates many of the on-site operations required with conventional wood framing studs.